


Покатаемся?

by PrInSe_Kiro, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Рождество у семьи Алисы.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 3





	Покатаемся?

**Author's Note:**

> для команды WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020

Кара стала готовиться к Рождеству сразу после того, как они сняли хэллоуинские украшения, а на витринах магазинов появились тематические товары. Ее охватило ожидание этого праздника, которое семья поддержала. Алиса после школы и выполнения домашнего задания с энтузиазмом делала фигурные гирлянды из бумаги и вырезала снежинки причудливых форм. А Лютер долго присматривался к елкам: настоящим, искусственным — все что-то высчитывал у себя в голове, а потом, в конце ноября, притащил здоровенное и пушистое дерево, от которого по дому сразу же распространился ощутимый аромат. Сначала казалось, что оно не встанет под их потолок из-за высоты, но все обошлось, и очень скоро на макушку водрузили звезду.

Утром 25-го декабря вся семья засобиралась на горку: Кара закутывала Алису в совсем недавно связанный шарф, который совсем не подходил к любимой шапке девочки — зелено-синей со здоровым помпоном. Кара лишь вздохнула, когда Алиса вновь взяла эту шапку вместо новой — ничего не поделаешь, если ребенку больше нравится так. Лютер взял большие санки — при желании, они могут кататься на них всей семьей, но Кара не часто соглашается на это развлечение, предпочитая наблюдать с горячими напитками в руках.

Уже к двенадцати Лютер был похож на большого снеговика: из-за частых падений снег забился за шиворот, в ботинки и, кажется, за поясом брюк его тоже было достаточно. У Алисы же постоянно разматывался шарф — Кара, видя это, беспокоилась, но улыбалась — в спуске с горки он развевался, будто у героя на обложке сборника зимних сказок. На самом деле, она только успевала включить камеру и щелкнуть — как они уже оказывались внизу и поправляли друг другу одежду. Эти моменты Кара тоже фотографировала: как Алиса подпрыгивает, чтобы стряхнуть с ворота куртки Лютера снег, как он отдает ей свою шапку, которая сползла и вся оказалась в снегу, когда они перевернули санки уже в самом низу — Алиса ее старательно вытряхивает и протягивает обратно.

— Может, тебе пора сменить вид деятельности? — Улыбнулся Каре Лютер, когда они с Алисой решили сделать перерыв. — Может, покатаемся на чем другом?

— Может, на коньках? — предложила с улыбкой Алиса. — Только ты тоже должна кататься с нами!

И Кара не могла не согласиться.

Кара понимала, что она андроид и чувствовать усталость она совсем не может, но чувствовала — ту самую, приятную усталость от веселья, сопровождавшего ее целый день.

Все же, хорошо — наплевав на все планы — сесть всем вместе на диване, обмотавшись в огромный плед и отдохнуть.


End file.
